


closure

by thecryptictaxi



Series: evermore [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Not really though, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon, Sugar Bowl Generation, villain origin story type beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryptictaxi/pseuds/thecryptictaxi
Summary: The sun had long set, and the single flickering candle on his desk illuminated the black ink on the letter. Olaf didn’t know if he had read the letter ten times or fifty times, but with each reread he grew more and more spiteful.Yes, he got the letter. Yes, he was doing better, no thanks toher. Yes, his father’s death most definitely did put a “damper” in their relationship. No, he did not accept her apology.[after the murder of his father, olaf receives a letter from his ex-love]
Relationships: Count Olaf/Kit Snicket
Series: evermore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	closure

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just pressed shuffle and worked with what i got.

_Dearest Olaf,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You recognize my handwriting, I assume, and I beg of you not to tear this letter up just yet. I hope it is not too late when this letter is delivered to you. It was quite difficult to obtain your current address._

_How are you doing? Better than the night you left, I hope. I understand that the death of the late count might have put a bit of a damper in our relationship, and if you wish to never see me again, I will respect your decision. But before you go, I would like to offer my apology. You must know that I would never intentionally harm you or your father. I was left in the dark of the target’s real identity._

_Our friendship means the world to me. I wouldn’t ask of you to befriend me again if you do not want to, though it certainly would be nice. I hope to hear back from you, but I’d understand if you’d rather ignore me and go on your own way._

_My deepest condolences,  
Kit_

Olaf stared at the last three letters of the letter. The last time his associates had used anything but their initials in a letter was… never.

Kit. He remembered the days when he thought it was the prettiest name in the world. Now, it was just three letters spelling out pain.

Olaf quickly reread the contents of the letter. It was formal. Stiff. As if it was nothing but business. Maybe he wasn’t a picture perfect volunteer like B, or an avid reader like L, or a grammar freak like J, but he wasn’t stupid. This was her pitiful attempt at patching up their broken relationship for the sake of her own conscience.

She knew what she did was wrong and now she was halfheartedly trying to make up for it. Did she think that making him feel better would just erase her wrongdoings? Pathetic.

Olaf got up angrily and padded across his small apartment. He rummaged through the cupboards, accidentally dropping multiple pots in the process. They fell on the hard tiles with a _clang_. He kicked them out of the way and continued his search. Finally, his hands wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle.

He twisted the cap off and brought it up to his lips. It was stale, and he scowled. He drank it nonetheless, draining it within minutes. With a brand new bottle in hand, he sat back down at the desk. He picked up the letter again and stared at it dolefully.

The sun had long set, and the single flickering candle on his desk illuminated the black ink on the letter. Olaf didn’t know if he had read the letter ten times or fifty times, but with each reread he grew more and more spiteful.

Yes, he got the letter. Yes, he was doing better, no thanks to _her_. Yes, his father’s death most definitely did put a “damper” in their relationship. No, he did not accept her apology.

Her words were so appallingly _fake_. As if she actually cared about him. As if she hadn’t already moved on. As if he was just some situation that needed to be handled.

Olaf cursed himself for letting himself fall for her. He knew she could never love him as much as he did. Family first. Volunteering first. Everything was first but him. Memories of their time together cut him deep, right down to the bone.

“I don’t need your fucking closure,” he said bitterly.

It was over, all of it.

Olaf kicked his chair back and crumpled up the letter. He doused it with the last of his beer and threw it carelessly at the candle.

He didn’t stay long enough to watch the building go down up flames. Instead, he found himself wandering the VFD tunnels, no idea of where to go next. Perhaps he could stay at a hotel for a while. Or maybe he'd leave the country, go to France or something. He could start a new life, far away from all of the VFD bullshit. 

Soon enough, however, he was cornered by two people — the Man with a Beard but No Hair and the Woman with Hair but No Beard. They offered him a hand.

Afterwards, well, you know how that unfortunate story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm not saying that olaf is genuinely one of the best villains in the history of villains but that's exactly what i'm saying. his character is so brilliantly written and daniel handler is a genius.
> 
> the origin story. the characterization. the moral ambiguity. the big reveal at the end. the way he wasn't even redeemed but still made us rethink the entire series. it's perfect. he's perfect. olaf's not just a children's book character, he is a cultural reset and i love him for that.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inner-egg-pong)


End file.
